Walking Great lengths for love
by Kellyhopetaylor
Summary: "Run away with me" she smiled. So I did. And suddenly all my troubles went away. But the only problem was.. How would we survive?
1. Chapter 1

Blossom was always a curious girl  
As long as she could remember  
Trouble always found it's way to her. But more trouble was on its way...

Blossom was 18 now.  
And things are still the same.  
Trouble still found blossom every chance it got.  
Blossom woke up from a nap on the grass.  
Buttercups arm was still around blossoms waist.  
Blossom smiled.

They had been together for 2 years now.  
Blossom still remembers meeting the little rebel the first day of high school 2 years ago..

She remembered seeing the spark of life in her. She knew she was something Unique.

"Buttercup? You awake?" Blossom nudged her lover.  
"Hmm..I guess" buttercup rubbed her eyes and stretched.  
She leaned against the tree.  
Blossom sat next to her , smiling  
"I guess we kinda fell asleep on our date last night.." Blossom said as she blushed.  
"Apparently.." Buttercup was still half asleep.

"Ugh what time is it?" Buttercup stretched again

Blossom pulled out her iPhone and checked the time "12:45 am"  
Blossom smiled at the black haired girl.  
"Oh shit! My parents are gonna kill me!" Buttercup got up and blossom followed. "Oh well.. I love you.." Blossom embraced her lover in a passionate hug

"Bye!" Buttercup ran off as she raced home, her parents where harsh as to when she had to be home and where probably worried.  
Buttercups parents had no idea about blossom. They didn't even know buttercup was a lesbein.  
Yet...

Blossom kicked a small stone as she stood up from the tree.  
Blossoms parents didn't care where she was becuase they weren't alive.

Blossoms parents had passed away in a tragic car crash when she was 10.  
She's lived alone ever since.

Buttercup entered her small 1 story house.  
"I'm home!" Buttercup called  
She walked up to her room and layed down.

Buttercups mom walked in with a smile and sat down on the corner of her bed. "Hey mom!" Buttercup smiled sleepily.  
"Buttercup... Where were you. Your father and I where concerned.  
"Oh it was nothing" "just fell asleep in the park"  
Buttercup shrugged.  
" are you sure it has nothing to do with that red headed girl blossom I've seen around with you?"  
"Word on the street is she's got a girlfriend. " "got something you wanna say?" Buttercups mom crossed her arms.

"Mom I... I'm lesbein. Blossom is my girlfriend. " buttercup looked down at the ground.

"I thought I raised you better than that.." Buttercups mom was mad and sad at the same time and you could Barley figure out what she was feeling. "Momma I love her!"  
Buttercup stood up and shouted.  
"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Buttercups mom shouted standing up looking her straight in the eye.  
There was silence.. And finally buttercup said with tears coming down her face... "Watch me." Buttercup shut the door pushing her mom out.  
Buttercup layed down on her bed and started crying.

(CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON)


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
She stood up and wiped away her tears as she slowly opened the door.  
It was blossom! "Hey- oh what happended?" Blossom hugged her girlfriend. "How did you get in?" Buttercup hugged her lover.  
"Door was open, your mom went out I guess, her car wasn't here"  
"Oh okay. Listen I have bad news.. My mom knows I'm a lesbein.. And.. I'm forbidden from seeing you"  
Buttercup wiped away more falling tears

Blossom was in shock.  
"Wh-what.. Your not gonna listen to her right?!" Blossom was breathing deep. Eyes wide.

Buttercup smiled, "don't worry, of course not... I love you." Buttercup stepped closer and slid her hand down blossoms face.  
"I love you too" blossom smiled.

"2 years..and forever?" Buttercup smiled.  
"Forever."  
Blossom agreed.

"What are we gonna do...my mom is on my case." Buttercup sat down on her bed.  
"Run away with me." Blossom looked her straight in her green beautiful eyes. She was serious.  
"..really? Like...the two of us ..escape this town?"  
"Yes. We can finally be alone. Live our own lives . Be ourselves. Together " blossom smiled and buttercup blushed a little.  
Blossom held buttercups hand.

"Yes" buttercup grinned.  
"So it's settled, pack your stuff. Tonight we leave."

Buttercup grabbed and held blossoms hand. They locked eyes and it was as if ...life was just beginning.


End file.
